Phantom Universe
by crai22
Summary: <html><head></head>One-shot! What happens when Sam find's a mysterious book wiht Clockwork's symbol on the cover and Danny's inside? Why you get one very tired halfa traveling threw the multiverse and meeting other versions of himself all to tell the other Clockwork's about said book of coarse! One for Inspiration wanted me to write a one-shot and this is what I came up with along side his help.</html>


Deep in a swirling green abyss filled with floating green rocks and floating purple doors there floated a clock tower. Around it multiple gears turned, but inside it there was one being that at the moment floated in place looking at what appeared to be a mirror. This being wore a purple cloak held on with a black gear clasp, and gloves, their chest was a grandfather clock, and they wore a black belt. Below the belt there was nothing but a spector tail that was slightly blue to match their skin, and their red eyes showed only pure knowledge. Across their left eye was a jagged scar, but held in their hand was a scepter with what appeared to be a stopwatch on the top and at the moment it was frozen in place signaling that time had been frozen.

The being's name was Clockwork the ghost of time and he was looking at a window he used to look thru time. At the moment he was just looking out at the real world taking in every moment of what he was seeing for it was just history, though a complex history. A total of six different beings were all surrounding one being that was threatening everything that existed, but one was on their knees. The one being at the moment was surrounded by shadows and the six that were surrounding him had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes.

Turning a bit the time ghost seemed to look directly at something that was in the same room before speaking. "In all my time of watching over time, I could not of seen this outcome coming… of all times to disregard the Observant's orders now is the time." Clockwork spoke to himself and floated through the halls shifting to his child from then his old man form for the briefest of moments. He went up to a door that had his signature 'CW' symbol on before hesitating and speaking to himself once more. "Time is always moving, always shifting and never the same… I knew this day was coming but… how could it of all lead to this?" With that one last thought Clockwork pushed opened the door and went inside to the inner workings of time itself.

-|:-:|- Time shift - Three Weeks Ago -|:-:|-

Shaking his head a black haired teen reached his hand over and hit an alarm clock, trying to wake himself up. Opening his ice blue eyes the teen groans a bit before pushing himself up off of the bed that he was on. The teen wore a white t-shirt with red highlights and oval on the chest, blue jeans, and white sneakers. Groggily he walked over to his door and went downstairs to breakfast, a small smile on his face as he did.

Upon walking into the kitchen he saw his mom Maddie Fenton who wore a blue jumpsuit and orange goggles cooking something. Though at the moment her hood was down showing her red hair and semi purple eyes tilted down to look at what appeared to be some sort of machine. That was when a blue mist came out of the teens mouth and a shiver went down his spine causing the teen to tense right as breakfast came to life. "GHOST! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN THIS INSTANT! DANNY I COULD USE SOME HELP HERE!"

Maddie yelled at the living food before going into a battle stance and yelling at her son Danny Fenton who just glared at the living food still tired from last night. With a grumble the teen brought up his hand which glowed green as ecto-energy began to gather in it. Soon he let the small blast go and all living food in the area screamed in fright just a moment before impact that turned it all back to normal non-living food right as the teen spoke. "There is no need to yell mom, I have super hearing remember… also why were you trying to use ecto-energy to cook food again, you know that it only ends up bringing it life. Or have you forgotten about the colony of hotdog's we still have in the fridge that have started to worship the turkey you brought to life on christmas when I was five?"

The teen gave a sheepish smile as his mom looked at him for a moment before looking at the wall clock. "Well I would normally say something, but seeing as how you only have about fifteen minutes to get to school I'll let it slide this time." Right away Danny woke up and in a flash he had grabbed everything he needed, packed it, eaten some of the ecto-energy infused food, and was out the door running at supernatural speeds. In his wake Danny left his smirking mom who had a smile on her face upon tricking her son while stifling a chuckle at how clueless he could be at times.

Danny reached his school in ten minutes before realising that today was Saturday and groaning he looked around at the empty halls of Casper High. Rather reluctantly the teen summoned a ring of light that when separating changed his appearance. When it was over their stood a teen wearing a black jumpsuit with silver boots, gloves, belt, collar, and a 'DP' symbol on his chest. His hair was snow-white, and he had glowing green eyes, where once stood Danny Fenton now stood Danny Phantom the ghostly protector of the world from all threats.

Crouching low the teen jumped into the air passing thru the ceiling of the school and ultimately going high in the sky. He turned invisible before looking down at the ground and town that he had protected day and night from ghostly threats. For a small moment Danny had to wonder if it was worth it, what would've happened if he didn't turn on the Fenton Ghost Portal in the first place. Then shaking his mind of such thoughts he started to fly about the town, invisible while looking for threats. That was until his cell phone went off and without a thought Danny managed to bring out his cell phone from wherever it went when he changed.

"This is Phantom please state the nature of your ghostly emergency, address, and I will be there as soon as I can." For a moment there was pause on the other end before whoever called him spoke, and right away he recognized Sam's voice. "Wow… I knew that you were getting calls from other people for help, but I seriously didn't think you would answer you phone like that." Danny blinked for a moment before mentally slapping himself due to not checking the caller ID before speaking. "Sorry Sam… you know how busy I've been lately what with all the ghost calls I've been getting… along with stalkers, mad scientists, rouge government agencies, crazy people, new hero's popping up, and… you get the picture."

Danny stopped talking as he rubbed the back of his neck for a moment realising how distracting his life had been lately since he went public with his identity. Even his friends were sucked up into the spotlight, Sam for being his girlfriend, and Tucker for being his best friend and mayor of Amity Park. "Pft, tell me about it… anyways you should probably come over my parents have just gotten an old new book of some kind for me, but it has something in it you just gotta see to believe." If Danny didn't know Sam he would have thought she was being calm, but he did since they were officially boy-friend, girl-friend. She was actually very, very excited about something and he could just imagine her bouncing on the edge of her seat.

After saying he would be over Danny closed his phone and let it disappear to wherever it went when he didn't need it before concentrating. Soon he could feel his body as it turned into energy and the next thing he knew, he was in Sam's room who gave a cry of surprise upon seeing him teleport into her room. Sam or as her real name Samantha Manson was a goth with black hair and purple eyes, who rebelled from her peppy parents. She wore a black t-shirt at the moment, a black skirt with purple stripes on it, and black spiked combat boots. "Whoa! You could have given me a bit more warning next time, and when you say your be over in a few minutes I'll take that as a few seconds." Danny smiled sheepishly as Sam got up from her spot on the floor and kissed him before going to her desk with where an old leather-bound book sat open.

Getting curious Danny followed her and saw that on the page the book was opened to their stood his symbol, faded but still legible. This caused him to stop breathing for a moment, not that he really needed to anymore since he was a halfa before looking over at Sam who spoke. "I know, shocking right? I think this might have been made by someone when we went thru that time travel incident with Vlad and the Infini-map. But that's not the strangest thing, while reading it I came upon a few legends of the Ghost Zone, and some prophecies apparently. Then there's Clockwork's symbol on the front cover of the whole thing so that made me stop and think… could we possibly go visit Clockwork?"

Danny looked in Sam's purple eyes that held excitement, happiness, and possibly weariness in them before letting out a sigh and speaking. "Fine… I'll talk to my parents, just come over to my place early tomorrow morning, and bring the book." No sooner than he finished then Sam practically tackled him a bear hug thanking him multiple times before having to let him go as her parents came in. Though they were a bit kinder to Danny after the Disasteroid incident they were a bit protective of Sam due to some of the enemies he made.

After a brief scuffle that involved a broom being waved around like mad Danny left, only after he made sure everyone was calm and Sam's room was clean once more. He was once more flying through the air when a chill went down his spine causing the halfa to stop mid air and look around. It wasn't long before he found out who was causing trouble and for a moment he had to shake his head upon seeing it was the Box Ghost. "BEWARE! MY CARDBOARD BOXES OF DOOM! YOUR CYLINDRICAL OBJECT CAN NOT HOLD ME THE MIGHT BOX GHOST WITH THE OCCASIONAL THING OF BUBBLE WRAP!"

Danny shook his head and sent out a narrow beam that knocked the Box Ghost out allowing him to suck the ghost into a thermos that he took everywhere just in case this type of thing happened. Down below a few people were cheering for him due to having to become visible for a short time much to his displeasure. "Shure it was great for the first two weeks, but now… I think it would have been better if I kept my identity hidden." Danny spoke to himself and shivered for a moment as some people pronounced their love for him and flew away as fast as possible while invisible.

It wasn't long before Danny was in his parent's basement sending the Box Ghost back into the Ghost Zone via the Ghost Portal. The day went by quickly with only Skulker getting out to test a new piece of equipment out on him before being defeated. Besides the occasional break in or media people trying to get an interview with him it was a normal Saturday for Danny. When night came around he had to deal with Nocturn trying to take over again, but the dream ghost didn't get more than three people under his spell when Danny caught wind of it.

Morning came and Danny was up early already finished with breakfast and waiting for Sam to arrive so they could head into the Ghost Zone. When the goth finally did she had to slam the door close behind her out of breath from being chased by reporters, her own stalkers, or jealous people. "Whew! Next time you're coming to pick me up, I almost didn't manage to get to the front door without being mobbed and or killed." Upon hearing pounding on the door of angry people Danny grabbed Sam before phasing them into the basement and speaking.

"That should kind of be expected when you're dating a known super hero… I'm so going to take Frostbite up on getting some extra security around here." Sam nodded before grabbing hold of Danny who changed into Phantom grabbing onto her as well and flew both of them into the Ghost Zone. For a moment it was quiet as both flew through the endless green abyss towards Clockwork's tower. Danny looked ahead and this caused Sam to look at him for a bit worried if they were going in the wrong direction before speaking.

"Danny… please tell me you know how to get to Clockwork's tower and were not heading in the wrong direction." No sooner than she said that then the first of the gears signaling the location of Clockwork's clock tower came into view causing Danny to speak. "I've had some practice recently in navigating the Ghost Zone Sam… apparently I've ignored the part of my ghost half that knows how to navigate this place. Though now that I'm starting to accept it a bit more I've found out that my body has started to change a bit to suit being a halfa."

This caused the goth to look at Danny for a moment in shock as he looked down at her with a warm smile and spoke again. "Don't worry… I just don't need to breathe anymore to survive and I've also gotten stronger with all my powers along with more control over them. Heck I've figured out how to go intangible without looking like I've gone intangible, same with invisibility which we are right now." Right as he mentioned this Sam noticed that their was a white glow around her but she could still see herself. After a moment of silence she had to smile and say "Neat."

That was at least until Danny let go of her causing her to drop a with a small shriek before he spoke again. "I also figured out how to hold my powers on something without being in contact with it, hence why you're floating despite me not holding onto you." Sam now realising what Danny had said and that she wasn't falling anymore but instead floating quickly went over and punched Danny as hard as she could in the shoulder. "That is for scaring me, and this is for actually giving me a chance to feel what it's like on my own." With that she kissed Danny on the cheek causing him to blush before both of them went on their way towards Clockwork's tower.

When they finally got their and touched down Sam saw the white glow around her disappear as they went inside. She had to stifle a chuckle as Danny looked around a bit creeped out by the theme that was Clockwork's tower since he was part ghost. "Aww… is the little halfa scared of the full ghost's layer?" She spoke like she was addressing a child getting a stern glare from Danny in response just as another voice spoke up out of nowhere scaring both of them. "Actually, he was looking around trying to find me, so you both wouldn't instinctively blast me for no good reason."

Both turned around Danny sending a blast out while Sam fired the Fenton Lipstick that she brought with her. Both shots ended up stopping mid-air before disappearing and floating into view behind them, next to the door was Clockwork in his toddler form. This caused the halfa and goth to both blush out of embarrassment for almost blasting the time ghost and friend of theirs. "Sorry about that Clockwork, but then again you knew that was going to happen and decided to do it anyway right?" Danny spoke and the time ghost gave a small smile as a hint of amusement before nodding and motioned for the two of them to follow never noticing the book that Sam had.

When they all reached the central room Danny looked over at an old beat up thermos that was resting on what appeared to be a wooden table. "Ah yes… Dan has been quiet as of late reflecting on his life… it's so nice to have someone to talk to around here. As you know it get's kind of lonely with only those floating eyeballs who call themselves my bosses for company." The time ghost frowned for a bit upon mentioning the Observant's who he didn't like, but he could still see their uses. This caused Danny and Sam to exchange a look before the halfa motioned for the goth to go and ask since it was her idea.

Rather reluctantly Sam let out a sigh before walking up to Clockwork not that scared of the time ghost before speaking. "Clockwork… even though you probably know why we came, I'm stilling going to ask what you can tell us about this." With that Sam handed over the book to Clockwork who gently took it before glancing at the cover and almost dropped it. The time ghost looked at the cover for a moment out of shock and his hand traced the 'CW' that was on the cover before speaking. "Where did you find this?"

Both the goth and halfa exchanged a worried glance with each other due to Clockwork asking a question and when the ghost looked up Sam spoke. "My parents bought the book recently for me… all I know about it is that it has your symbol on the cover and further in it has Danny's. There is also a few legends and prophecies about the Ghost Zone as well… we came here hoping you could tell us more about it." Clockwork continued to look at the book changing into his adult form before opening the book and reading a bit of it, completely ignoring the two of them.

Danny sent Sam a quizzical look who responded with one of her own before motioning for the halfa to do something. He took a step back and shook his head while the goth sent him a glare that said 'you will do it or else'. This resulted in the halfa letting out a sigh weiying his options before finally deciding that Clockwork's anger couldn't possibly be worse than Sam's. With that he floated on up to the time ghost's level before taking a gulp and with his best even voice spoke. "Uh… Clockwork… what's the matter… is there something that were missing or were we not suppose to see that?"

Danny waved his hand in front of the time ghost's face who swatted it away before closing the book carefully and speaking. "Samantha… I think it would be best if those that are living would leave the room, as for you Daniel… there is something I must show you." Both Danny and Sam looked at each other for a moment unsure before Sam left the room not bothering to correct the time ghost. As for the halfa he had to sincerely wonder if today was a good day to of come and visit his ghostly guardian who had a dark face at the moment.

After the door closed behind Sam, Clockwork grabbed Danny by the back of his hazmat suit and dragged the surprised halfa deeper into his clock tower. Soon Danny was just floating keeping up with said time ghost knowing it wouldn't be helpful to struggle against him. Then they reached a black wooden door with Clockwork's symbol painted on it in the same blue ink that Danny was accustomed to. They both stopped and the time ghost while still holding the book, his time staff, and Danny's arm spoke letting go of the halfa's arm.

"This room is my private room… what you see and hear inside must not be spoken to anyone including your closest friends and family." With that the ancient time ghost pushed open the door and Danny followed him inside before looking around. Though he would not forget what he saw in the room any time soon the halfa would never say a word to anyone. Floating over to a pedestal Clockwork carefully set the book down next to a newer looking room that would have looked exactly the same if it wasn't for the age.

"As you know I am the master of time and it is my job to watch over all of time… but only in this universe." Danny blinked upon hearing that, but since his parents had opened up a portal to the Ghost Zone he knew that alternate universes weren't that far out there as everyone once believed. "As you have figured out there is a multi-verse and as such other me's… each one though looks and acts slightly different then the next. This book though was made by a different Clockwork… though how it ended up in this universe is beyond my current knowledge."

The halfa nodded for a moment in thought just before realising something and speaking to his guardian. "Wait… what exactly happened to the version of you that owned this book… they are still alive err… dead… you know what I mean… right?" Danny looked at Clockwork who continued to look at the book and his own version of it before letting out a sigh and speaking. "Unfortunately there is only one version that has passed on… the dark one who had become corrupt in his duties. That one sought the end of time itself and if it wasn't for the other Clockwork's including myself we all would have perished. But alas we can not contact each other now… that is where you come in Daniel, I want you to act as a messenger to other Clockwork's and tell them of this matter."

Now Danny was looking at Clockwork in shock as the time ghost floated on over to what appeared to be a cabinet of some kind before opening it. After rummaging around for a few moments he brought out what appeared to be a black medallion with his symbol in white letters on it. After closing said cabinet he floated on back over to the halfa holding the medallion before speaking. "This is a special medallion Daniel… when you have sorted out everything here put it on and you will be transported to the next universe. As long as you keep it on you will stay in said universe… unlike the movies you will not run into trouble if you meet yourself so do feel free to help them out if need be. When you have informed the other Clockwork of the book just put some of your energy into the amulet and it will take you to the next and so forth."

When the time ghost finished he handed the medallion over to Danny who after a moment nodded before putting it into his pocket. While they were leaving the room though something popped into the halfa's mind that he needed to know causing him to speak up. "One more thing before I go Clockwork… where exactly does the stuff on my human side go when I change and how am I able to just call it when need be?" Clockwork smiled upon hearing that causing Danny to have second thoughts upon asking said question.

"Ah Daniel you still have much to learn about being a ghost… said items go to your layer in the Zone and you can call them when need be. Basically it's like your own version of N-space… when you leave here take a sharp right and keep going until you see a black door before turning down, and keep heading in that direction until you see a door with your symbol on it." Clockwork smiled as Danny's eyes went wide upon hearing about his own layer out of excitement and no more than five seconds later than the halfa and his girl friend were on their way out. The time ghost then let out a sigh before looking back at the door leading to the room and after a moment he went back to watch over time.

Danny though was flying using the directions that Clockwork had given him while Sam was behind him curious about what they were doing. "Okay Danny I'll bite where are we going and why are you so happy at the moment?" The goth looked at her boyfriend who looked back at her with a smile just as they turned direction before speaking. "I don't want to tell you right off or it will ruin the surprise, but… lets just say I'm going to need an interior decorator and you're the only person I trust for the job." Danny looked at Sam who gave him curious stare as they came upon a door that was black and upon further inspection the goth saw something on it that caused her jaw to drop open in shock. She then looked back at Danny who smiled sheepishly before proceeding to open said door allowing both of them to enter.

By the time they got back to the real world and Fenton Household it was nearly noon time of the next day. Sam had to quickly leave to explain to her parents what happened completely forgetting about Clockwork's private chat with Danny who at the moment was talking to his parents. "I swear guy's I actually got a layer in the Ghost Zone, that not only has a lab of its own, but a library, training area, master bed room, guest bedrooms, but also has a room that can show a complete map of space, what appears to be a flat screen TV, and free wi-fi! That's only the tip of it too, because there are other rooms I haven't explored yet along with some cool area's made of ice."

Danny parents looked at each other as Danny practically was bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement before remembering something. "Oh right… I forgot to mention Clockwork wanted me to go an errand and talk to other versions of him throughout the multiverse. Something about that book that Sam's parents got her, turns out it belonged to an evil version of himself that wanted to end time itself." Danny's mom stood off to the right looking at Danny with shock upon finding out about his layer in the Ghost Zone. While off on the left Danny's dad Jack Fenton who was a big man who wore an orange jumpsuit had a big smile on his face.

"That's great son! Come on let's get you packed, while we set up some things for you to gather data on ghosts in other dimensions!" Before Danny could speak his dad grabbed the teenage halfa before dragging him off leaving his mom behind who was at the moment trying to process what she had heard. After a few moments she let out a sigh before going to grab a few materials that her son would need for the trip, after all she was a scientist and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to gather data on other dimensions. "I'll never be able to understand how Danny is always getting into these situations… though if all goes well we should be able to open a portal to other dimensions soon."

Upstairs Danny was packing some clothing while he sent out a few duplicates to deal with some issues. One went to talk with his friend Tucker, another went to talk with Valerie and Dani who was living with the ghost hunter known as the Red Huntress, while another one went to talk with Sam. Thinking back on it Danny had to wonder why he didn't realise that Valerie was actually the reason that Dani was a girl. It also explained why the two girls got along so well in retrospect even Sam had to admit that it was reasonable.

Upon hearing what sounded like footsteps Danny looked up just in time to see Jazz his older sister enter the room. His sister had red hair like his mom with a blue headband in it, and blue eyes the same shade as his own at the moment. She wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, but at the moment he had to concentrate on her smiling face. "Hey Danny… I hear about you now layer from Dad, and the fact that you were heading to another dimension to." Right away Danny looked at his sister hearing the tone in her voice and not liking it one bit as she spoke again.

"I was hoping you could exchange notes with other versions of me while also getting a small view into how the other yous act… just kidding I actually came here to give you this." With that Jazz handed Danny a small notebook before leaving the room surprising the halfa with her actions. Looking down at it he saw that it had his own symbol on the cover and inside was a bunch of blank pages just waiting to be written upon. With a smile Danny put the journal into his bag that he had packed a few things into such as two Fenton Thermos, Jack-o-nine tails, Fenton Phones, and some other small gadgets that his parents had given him.

The duplicates were each having their own thoughts as they each walked up to the people that they were sent to deal with. Valerie and Dani were at the park just having some fun time as Danny set down invisible near them smiling. "Dani, Valerie… I hope I'm not interrupting anything important here, because the three of us need to talk." Right away Dani tackled Danny in a bear hug while Valerie stood off to the side chuckling at the sight as the female halfa spoke. "DANNY! What are you doing here, oh wait... what is this thing you need to talk with the two of us about?"

Danny sent a chuckle as he got up still holding onto Dani who at the moment was in her own ghost form before speaking. "I'm actually here to talk to the both of you about protecting Amity Park while I'm out for a but… it's uncertain when I will get back but while I'm gone most ghosts will leave making it a bit easier for you." Dani looked up at Danny for a moment surprised before phasing threw his grip and floating about two feet off the ground as Valerie spoke.

"It's nice to see you to spook… but yeah you can count on the two of us to keep Amity Park safe in your absence." He nodded before deciding to stay with the two of them for a bit since after all Dani was his clone just as much as Valerie. Another Danny at the moment was dealing with Tucker who was trying his best to convince him to take the teenage mayor along. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE TAKE ME WITH YOU! I'm starting to break around here and the next election is no more than three months away." This caused the hafla to shake his head at this friends actions before speaking to the teenage mayor of Amity Park.

"Sorry Tucker but I was asked by Clockwork for this mission and apparently he made it very clear that only I am allowed to do this. Besides I'm currently talking with Valerie and Dani who will take over protection of the town while I'm gone and if they can't stop it you will have Sam, my parents, and possibly Jazz as extra help." The teenage mayor gave his friend one more pleading glance before giving up to go sign some papers to keep the town running. That left the last Danny who at the moment was flying with Sam threw the air just having a good time with her before having to leave.

"I still find it hard to believe that your having to go to other dimensions to run errands for Clockwork… make sure to get pictures for the scrap-book though." Sam spoke and Danny chuckled as he nodded for he knew if he didn't the goth would end his life fully if not. For the rest of the day everything was peaceful and when night came round Danny was sleeping in his bed for one last time. Though at the moment the halfa was in the middle of a dream not caused by Nocturn thankfully but still not good.

He was flying over a peaceful Amity Park and it was dark out, but their wasn't a soul in sight living or otherwise. His soft white glow was the only source of light this night due to the sky being covered in a thick blanket of clouds. Looking around Danny had to wonder where everyone was as he flew down closer to the ground just as lightning flashed thru the sky. For a moment he stopped spotting what appeared to be a small black speck floating near it as their came a clap of thunder.

Getting his hopes up Danny began to fly toward it as fast as he could and upon getting closer he could make out a shape of someone. Getting closer though ended up with the figure darting away as fast as possible just as six others suddenly appeared out of nowhere and began to chase them. Suddenly the halfa found himself involved in a chase across the sky as six figures went after a dark one that was trying to get away. Another clasp of lightning and the halfa saw what appeared to be a total of six Clockwork's with blue skin chasing one with black skin.

"We must stop them before they get's to the central core and manage to break it!" One of the Clockwork shouted back in a deeper voice towards the other and each one holding out a hand shot out a green ecto-blast.

They all converged on one point and the black Clockwork put up a black ecto-shield to stop the incoming attacks. This one moment allowed the six others to catch up and Danny was now wrapped in on the sight of the Clockworks surrounding the one. "You will relinquish the keys to the doorway of time dark one, or suffer our joint wrath." Another spoke sounding feminine in nature as the black Clockwork turned around to look at all Clockwork's with what appeared to be pure black eyes with white specks in them. That was when a deep chuckling was heard emanating from the black Clockwork that grew into full blown laughter, chilling the halfa to the bone.

"Do you really think that I would be foolish enough to just relinquish the keys that I spent all my life searching for?" With that a black wave of power went out all in all directions and Danny turned intangible as it almost reached him. But it never did, looking down the halfa could see the six Clockwork's actually holding back power with just their own hands. One of them that appeared to be the youngest out of them all though was pushing forward through it reaching for the dark one. "NO! I SHALL NOT LET YOU TAKE THEM, THEY ARE ALL MINE!"

The dark Clockwork yelled as one of the others reached up and grabbed hold of something right as the energy began to push the others back. "Clockwork, NO! The objects must never be touched, their powers corrupt all who try to wield them!" There was a bright flash of light and when it died down Danny could see the dark Clockwork fall down onto the ground obviously tired as some objects floated in the air. Looking at them Danny saw what appeared to be a spear, an old-time stopwatch, an hourglass, a miniature sundial, a crystal ball, a celestial sphere in motion, and a scepter that looked like the one his Clockwork had.

The one Clockwork that went and separated the objects from the dark one now had scar on his face before floating over and taking an object. "I know the risks Clockwork, but unfortunately we don't have another choice… to keep time safe we must each take an object." That one looked around as ecto-energy dripped down the jagged scar that went down his face covering one eye. Each one looked at each other before flying over and grabbing an object just as the evil one woke up.

Enraged from having the powers of object taken from him the black Clockwork instantly flew up and grabbed the spear trying to use it and attack the others. Though before he could even use said object on the others there came a flash of lightning that struck down on him causing him scream in pain. The others looked at this one Clockwork before looking at each other and in unison spoke to the fallen time ghost. "For going against the order of we hereby banish you Clockwork to stay in this empty world until the end of time. Though we should end you, even with the objects of time we do not hold the power required to do so… come let us leave."

With a flash the others left leaving the enraged Clockwork behind, and when the lightning died down the black one glowed a bright red. For a small moment Danny was uncertain how to respond as he watched the dark time ghost float where he was not doing anything. The ghost tan turned and lunged at Danny spear raised as if to stab him as such causing the dream to end. Said halfa woke with a start flying out of his bed and changing at the same time as he got into a battle stance.

Looking around the room Danny let out a sigh as he went back to normal just glad that the dream was over. After so, he got dressed in his usual clothing and went downstairs to have some breakfast with his family. Thankfully Jazz was cooking and this time round she didn't burn the food much to Danny's relief. "Be sure to keep your powers hidden from others Danny… you have no clue how the other universes will be and if their version of you has revealed their identity or not yet." She gave Danny a look as he sat down at the table and began to eat nodding upon doing so causing his sister to shake her head.

After a regular breakfast and being given some things from his parents Danny went up on the roof where he took one last look around. "Well… it seems like it will be a while before I can come back here at least… hopefully everything will end well." The halfa spoke as he looked at the town that he loved and cared for deeply for it was part of his obsession and even though it would hurt to be away he had to do it. Taking out the medallion one more time Danny began to think of all the adventures he had here from first gaining his powers to the disasteroid.

"One adventures end and another begins… seems like I will never have a normal life no matter how much I want to. But then again… being normal is overrated." With a smile Danny brought out the medallion that Clockwork had given him and with one last look at the town he put it on. Pumping some of his own energy into the thing though the halfa thought back to what he had dreamed of. Hopefully it wasn't anything bad… maybe he should asked Jazz about it before he left just in case.

But it was too late now as he suddenly felt a surge of power and then their was a bright light. When it receded Danny Phantom no longer stood where he was a moment ago the people going about their regular business completely unaware about what was going to happen. Though one being in particular did, and this one was Clockwork as he glanced back at the book in his tower worried about what it would mean.

* * *

><p>Hello everyone this is crai22 coming at you with something that surprisingly I was asked to write about by none other than 'One for Inspiration' an outstanding writer here on fanfiction. This is just a one-shot but surprisingly it is not only one of the longest things I written but is supposed to be a Danny Phantom crossover with Danny Phantom of all things. I will admit I was inspired by the recent four-part episode series of 'Ultimate Spiderman Web Warriors' on this idea and you have no clue how long it took me just to figure out the plot for this. Anyways please read and review while I try to work on my other stories and do feel free to write stories for this just be sure to send a PM to either me or 'One for Inspiration' if you do. That is unless he doesn't want you to than do feel free to send them to me and I will try to get to your story when I can while trying to update my stories and write some others as well.<p> 


End file.
